Witch Hunters
An organized group of humans opposed to all magic, practiced by Ferrons and Humans alike. The Hunters were formed after the Ferros Exodus brought magical disease and monsters into the world. They packed up their supplies and weapons and moved out into the middle of nowhere to escape the chaos of the new world. They are hostile to most, but especially to open practitioners of magic. The Hunters work as a pseudo-military force, with a specific hierarchy and an elected Council of members which governs them. Technology & Resources Being isolated in the boonies, Hunters have very ramshackle technology on the whole. Electricity and running water are luxuries that only exist in larger compounds and fortifications built out of abandoned towns. Shortwave radios are occassionally used for strategy and communication, but are very rare items. Transportation Witch Hunters notably use horses as their primary means of transportation, and the horses are often specially trained in a similar way to war horses. Weapons The weapon of choice for Witch Hunters is a crossbow, armed with bolts coated in Null Catalyst. Since regular guns and fire-arms are not very effective against magic, and gunpowder is known to have adverse effects when combined with Null Catalyst, they are not commonly kept. Null Catalyst A powder-like substance that breaks down and 'nullifies' magic. It's recipe is actually alchemical in nature, and a closely guarded secret of the Hunters. It is ground into leather as 'armour' and used on crossbow bolts. It is worth noting that null catalyst is limited in its protection against magic, and that it only breaks down certain types of magic. However, ingesting it is toxic and would cause damage regardless of magical properties. Hierarchy The Witch Hunters have a strict hierarchy for recruits and hunters, with different classes having specializations. Apprentices New recruits (typically teenagers or young refugees) are given basic training in combat and survival in Compounds. After a time they are paired up with a more experienced Hunter to mentor them and let them choose their specialization. Hunters Graduated recruits are typically adressed as Hunter, or by their specialized title. Hunters can be divided into four groups based on their roles. It is possible to switch between groups, but it is rarely done and each group prides themself as the best/most useful. There is a sense of inter-class competition, but ultimately they are all part of the Hunters and collaborate on missions. Scouts The 'hawks' that control the borders of the territory. They specialize in tracking and stealth, locating targets and flushing them out for them to be caught. Typically loners or anti-social, they only collaborate with other factions on missions. Fighters The 'dogs' that live grouped in compounds scattered throughout Hunter territory. They are comparable to a hivemind or a pack, and fight together as a solid unit. The most devastating of all specializations, a pack of fighters can tear through a settlement like a swarrm of locusts, destroying everything in their wake. Fighters are known to howl and bark as terror-tactics. Fighter families are very tightly knit, and based on close bonds. If a member isn't meshing with the group, they are free to find a place that suits them better. Derogatorarily known as 'dog houses', fighter compounds vary in size depending on where they are in Hunter territory. Interrogators The 'snakes' that squeeze information out of their targets. The most scientifically minded group, they are responsible for developing hunter technology and obtaining information on the location of covens or cults of mages. Interrogators can be attached to compounds or work solo, depending on personal preference. Because their work relies on manipulation, torture, and fear, Interrogators tend to be unsettling individuals who are best not crossed. Ringers Hunters that are skilled in all fields of Scouting, Fighting, and Interrogating. They can work well no matter the situation, and are typically strong candidates for Council Members. Ringers are most often tasked with recruitment and taking on apprentices. The Council A group of nominated experienced Hunters who govern the rest of the group. Typically an equal number of Scouts/Fighters/Interrogators so that each group is represented. Notable Hunters * Angel Eye: A young interrogator * put your witch hunter characters here Category:World